A Kat in Deep Water
by GothicRainbowGrenade
Summary: What happens when a person claiming to be Kat's brother makes contact. Can Kat trust who he says he is?
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write a story about Kat, because the poor thing's being neglected on this site.**

Kat jogged lightly along the street, holding a cup of coffee intended for Bill.

She jumped when a figure ran out in front of her, causing her to spill the liquid over her hand.

"Oh, shit! I am so sorry!" the figure exclaimed, grabbing her hand to examine it.

"No, it's fine, I was going to fast." Kat got a proper look at the person standing in front of her, the boy had shaggy blonde hair that fell into his face.

He wasn't un-attractive, but when Kat thought about him like that it felt wrong.

The boy suddenly looked up and his eyes widend when he caught a look at her.

"Ohmygod! Kat!" he exclaimed throwing his arms around her.

"uumm... sorry, but who are you..again?" Kat asked, confused at the stranger's outburst.

The boy pulled away from her, looking into her eyes.

"You... really don't recognise me do you?" he whispered, his blue eyes forming tears.

"Should I?"

"Kat. It's me. Christian."

Kat looked blankly.

"I'm your brother."

"What-? NO!" Kat jumped back, "I don't have a brother! As far as I care, I don't even have a family!"

"Kat please." Christian begged.

Kat backed away, and began to run, not looking back.

Kat stepped out the elevator, slightly shaken.

Bill, stuck his head out his office door.

"Hey Kat, what happened to that cup of coffee?" he asked.

Kat glared.

"It got fried." she said, deadpan.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, don't we have, like, a murder to solve or something?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kat put her head in her hands and tried to forget about the guy who had claimed he was her brother.

She laughed slightly at herself, realising she would forget in a couple of weeks whether she wanted to or not.

Picking herself up, she realised there was no point in stressing over it and decided to get back to work.

Christian went to the nearest blank point before pulling out his phone.

Blank points were areas in the city that blanked out signals emitted by satellites and mobile phones.

Red Flag had been working on a few after they discovered Rosen's team had an alpha who cold pick up electromagnetic wavelengths.

Christian dialled the number that was permanently etched into his brain .

"Christian?" Parish picked up on the second ring. "I trust you are at a Blank Spot?"

"Of course," he replied, rolling his eyes slightly.

"What news?"

"I-I don't think she believed me. Or if she did, she tried to convince herself she didn't."

"I told you that you'll need more than one brief meeting to convince her."

"I know," sighed Christian, "I just thought...It being me and all..."

"You know what her ability does to her. Makes her forget."

"I just thought..."

"Keep at it." reassured Parish, "I have faith in you my son."

He then hung up.

_You're not my fucking father, _Christian thought, _Don't call me son._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, single reviewer, I have taken what you said and improved. I was trying to write small chapters, but update regularly. We can now see how that turned out.**

Kat chewed her thumb as she waited round the corner from where she had ran into her 'brother'.

She nearly had a heart attack when she heard a voice behind her.

"Kat?"

Christian smiled warmly and Kat felt herself smile slightly too. Even if he wasn't her brother, he reminded her of safety. Not reminded exactly, she knew that she had seen that look before though.

"Kat, I'm so glad you decided to-" Christian cut off when he reached out to pat her shoulder and she flinched away.

"Sorry." he said looking down.

"I just want answers." Kat said.

Christian nodded then swallowed, urging her on.

"If you really are my brother, then you'll know who my mother is." Kat said, not really expecting him to have an answer.

"Our mum was a beautiful woman, she had this lifelong dream to become an actress, but she only really starred in budget-theatre productions. I remember, when you were about nine, she got this one job on a soap advert that was on the TV and she was so proud. She made us watch it, like every day."

Kat felt the breath leave her chest.

"So it was her.." She murmured, grinning.

_I knew that wasn't just some random chick on an commercial,_ Kat thought.

Christian continued, "But then you started to forget stuff. Mum was panicking, thinking you had hit your head or something, but it didn't add up. I had showed you how to repair a motorbike earlier that week, and when we showed you the parts again, you fitted them together in about 2 minuets. It was then that I knew you were...different."

"Can you take me to her? Where is she now?" Kat asked excitedly.

Christian looked at the ground, speaking quietly.

"She...uh. Stanton Parish has her."


End file.
